Gary Preston
'' Gary George Preston (born Garrison George "Gary" Preston): is the chef at the local café and the main love interest of Miranda. Biography Before Miranda Gary attended boarding school (college) with Miranda, Tilly, Fanny. Before then, Gary's boarding school was in contact with the all girls boarding school that Miranda attended. Miranda didn't become sexually attracted to him until she was 20, when they attended university together. Always going by "Gary", when he was 18, Preston legally changed his name to "Gary George Preston" from Garrison. Series 1 Date The beginning of series one showed Gary getting the job in the restaurant after coming back from his travels, which happened to be situated next door to Miranda's joke shop. Being old friends, they immediately meet up and catch up. Dog Throughout this series, we see Miranda's hopeless attempts at wooing him and towards the end of the series, through Miranda's failed attempts to make Gary leave for Hong Kong, he leaves as the others dance. Series 2 The New Me Gary returns from Hong Kong at the exact moment that Miranda and Danny (his replacement) kiss. After Danny leaves, Gary gets his job back and he and Miranda attempt to make their relationship work by being spontaneous. After suggesting that they sleep together, he and Miranda try to get the situation just right but find it almost impossible. Gary also brought a friend back with him from Hong Kong, who became a waitress but it was eventually revealed that Gary is secretly married to her to get her into the country and that he has slept with her many times when in Hong Kong. Miranda is disgusted and decides not to speak to him, refusing to hear any more of it. Eventually, they call truce. Specials Miranda's Dance Studio During Miranda's Dance Studio, he turned up to Pineapple Dance Studios to help Miranda and Stevie out when Louie Spence needed it. He ended up dancing with JLS. Series 3 It was Panning A Brief Encounter In this episode, Gary and Miranda declare their feelings for each other. In the restaurant, Mike then proposes to Miranda. She is shocked, knowing she is in love with Gary, so Gary proposes as well. Physical appearance Considered to be extremely attractive by occasional love interest Miranda and countless others, Gary has short dark brown hair, a beard, and dark brown eyes. In Miranda's words, his "butt is second-to-none", spoken in an awkward conversation about Gary "manning up". Personality Gary is very much the "nice guy" and is always able to help those in need of it. During the second series, we see the character from different angles as we find out about what happened during his trip to Hong Kong and also for his love for Miranda. Appearances All to date *''Date'', Etc. Family *Tamara (first wife, sexual partner) *Miranda(second and official wife) Trivia *He's terrified of Geese *He had a girlfriend named Rose, that left him because he was loyal to Miranda, whom she despises. *Gary rejected a love relationship with Miranda for a while *He later changed his restaurant's name to "Gary's", but it was probably changed due to Miranda's opinion of the name *He broke up his engagement with Miranda, but they later married * He attended an all boys boarding school at the age of 8 that partnered with the all girls boarding school that Miranda attended. That boarding school merged with the all girls school for secondary school. *Gary calls Doctor Gale "hot" in the episode "Je Regret Nothing" after Dr Gale gets frustrated with Stevie, Miranda and Tilly for falling all over him trying to get his attention.